


Blue Eyes

by Comice_pear



Series: Kairia, a dumbass with a heart [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love interest is the villain, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comice_pear/pseuds/Comice_pear
Summary: After the death of her parents, Kairia decides to move to the capital of the continent. Kairia must go through an infamously dangerous forest to get to her destination, and lets just say, Kairia has a thing for pretty women in the water.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Kairia, a dumbass with a heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089635





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a literature assignment, which I got a ‘B’ for.

The whole town was surrounded the house. The windows had long exploded, and the roof had caved in. Orange heat emitted from the house as those closest slowly backed away. Kairia's parents had died and a fire had been lit to preserve their memory. Kairia along with her siblings cried as their childhood home went up in flames, the heat only temporarily drying their tears.  
The siblings would be going their separate ways later. The oldest, along with his wife and the youngest three siblings, would be traveling to Watford; an island up north. Kairia's twin sister is moving to a small town, across the mountains towards the east.  
Kairia, now that she no longer has a tie to the town, is going to move to the capital. To get to there from Kairia's hometown, one must go through the forest. The forest having more bad than good in its boarders. The forest was known for having creatures that use their magic to prey on unsuspecting and weary travellers. The tall Larch, Aspen and Birch hiding creatures in the branches and shadows. Kairia stepped into the shadows and began her journey through the forest and towards the capital.  
~  
Later, after the fire had died and people had moved back to their homes, after Kairia and her siblings had said their goodbyes for now; Kairia, along with a single suitcase and hair pinned with lilies, entered the forest. The forest loomed above her, tall trees creating a menacing shadow along the ground.  
Roots poked from the ground, waiting to trip a weary traveller. Tall grass and wildflowers grew wild along the floor, ticked Kairia's legs as she walked along the uneven ground. Occasionally Kairia's dress would snag on a root, the lace tearing just a bit more each time.  
The sky was starting to be painted in a vibrant orange, the colour reminding Kairia sadly of the fire. She started to set up camp, wanting to avoid the things that wonder the forest in the dark.  
After a campfire had been set up and a bed roll had been laid out, Kairia felt her eyes droop, the emotions from the day getting the better of her.  
~  
A loud melodic sound jolted Kairia out of her sleep. Standing up Kairia looked around trying to find the source of the sound. She spotted a glow in the distance but was reluctant to investigate the glow but an invisible force pulled at her and compelled her to move. The melodies grew louder as Kairia approached the music, the sound vibrating in her head.  
The pull stopped when Karia felt water at her feet. A large crystal-clear lake lay at Kairia's feet. The clearness of the water likely masking the depth.  
A woman sat on a rock, a glowing golden string instrument in her grasp. Her long fingers strummed the luminating strings, the melody travelling across the water. The woman stopped playing when she noticed Kairia's presence. She was beautiful. Making eye contact with Kairia, she raised her tan arm a beckoned Kairia over. Mind blank, Kairia shook her head and beckoned the woman over to her. She smiled and treaded over. Coming out of the water and she looked at Kairia with the biggest most beautiful blue eyes. She grabbed Kairia's hand and pulled Kairia over to the water's edge.  
"Come on in, let's have some fun," she said, kissing the back of Kairia's knuckles.  
Kairia's mind, still blank, just nodded and agreed with the request. The woman smiled again and led Kairia into the water, never breaking eye contact. As the water came to Kairia's neck, her dress snagged on something in the water. Kairia couldn't go any further.  
The woman's smile dropped, and she got a murderous glint in her eye.  
"Come on darling, we'll have the best of times. We just need to get further in," she forcefully stated.  
Kairia bit her lip and nodded, completely under the enchantment of the woman. Kairia’s dress ripped as she continued into the water, completely under the woman’s spell.  
The smile returned to the woman's face, a glint in her big blue eyes. The joy Kairia felt in her chest at the return of the smile was unimaginable. Her chest felt tight and she got butterflied in her stomach.  
The water was getting too deep to walk, so Kairia and the woman have to paddle slightly to say above the water's surface.  
"Take a deep breath, love," The woman grinned, her teeth becoming sharp.  
Mindlessly Kairia breathed in. Suddenly the woman grabbed her shoulders and pushed Kairia under the water. Her mouth was on Kairia's before she could gasp. She held Kairia's hands making struggle harder as she was released from the woman's charm.  
Kairia bit the woman's lip. The woman shot back, a murderous look in her eyes as grey blood tainted the water. Suddenly she lunged at Kairia, her teeth going for the throat. Bring her leg up to block the woman Kairia was pushed back, further into the lake. The woman surged forward and tried to make a grab for Kairia's hair that was now loose from its previous hair style.  
The grab was unsuccessful and Kairia tried to paddle away. Kairia was close to the shore before she was grabbed again and was dragged by her ankle. The woman's eyes have changed, their wide blue had evolved and changed into a narrowed grey. Her teeth were bared and she looked like she was out for blood. Considering the current events, Kairia had no doubt that blood is what she was out for.  
Kairia thrashed and kicked as much as she could and got the woman in the face. The woman reared back screeching and gripped her nose, grey blood staining the clear water. Swimming away as fast as possible, Kairia reached the edge. Picking herself up, she ran for her life. The shrill screeches of the woman follow her as she ran for her bag, water splashes sounding as the woman came out of the water. Kairia panted as she sprinted away in a random direction, just wanting to get away from the woman. Running for what felt like hours, the adrenaline rushed through Kairia’s veins. Every time she glanced behind her shoulder; she saw the woman following her. She sprinted out of the Forest just as the sun was coming over the Horizon, the Capital in the distance. The woman stopped right at the tree line, her face covered in her grey blood, the shield of the forest keeping it’s creatures within its boundaries.  
Collapsing to the ground Kairia heaved for breath. Panting she looked at the sky as the colours changed from the inky black of the night sky to the pink and blue of the morning. The woman huffed when she realised Kairia probably wouldn’t step foot into the forest any time soon. Kairia stayed on the ground panting and her legs shaking until the sun was high in the sky, the morning and night disappearing into the blue of the day and the woman long was gone. Getting up Kairia took a deep breath, gathered her things up and began her walk across the plains towards the capital.


End file.
